The research proposal objective is the reduction of head injury by: 1. delineation of force parameters which correlate with injury severity; 2. develop a reproducible experimental model (animal, human, mathematical); 3. develop and test potential countermeasures in the models developed. The methods will include: 1. production of experimental head injury in primates with measurement and correlation of relevant neurophysiologic parameters; 2. simulation of concussion in unembalmed cadavers; 3. validation of mathematical model and use of model to predict some important head injury parameters.